Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia: the Child of Mew
by Gameprince33
Summary: A girl with no memories tries to fulfill her new dream of being a ranger while trying to figure out her past w/ the help of her newfound friends. Will she do it? Read and find out!
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

There is an old legend about a human who has a special gift. This person was said to hold the DNA of the legendary Pokèmon Mew. Like said Pokemon, this person could harness the power of any pokemon in the world! No one has seen this "child of Mew" for _over_ thousands of years, and has regarded it as just a myth. But this story is of the heroic deeds of a girl who was the reincarnation of said "myth". It all goes back to a stormy night in our very own Almia reigon...

_**Normal P.O.V**_

On a small island not too far off the coast of the main region was a school. Now it wasn't just any school mind you, it was a school for futer Pokèmon Rangers, OOperators, & Mechanics. Anyway, it was a strangely stormy night on said island and every inhabitant was trying to make sure everyone & everything was okay. During the whole fiasco, a lone egg washed up and was hidden in the now flooding Ascension Square. No one noticed it at all and was too focused on getting the Pokèmon to safety.

Later, after the storm, in the very earlmorning, Ascension Square was no longer flooded and the little egg was hidden near the Pledge Stone and was GLOWING! ( for those who do not know, when a Pokèmon egg starts to glow it means its about to hatch.) All the nearby Pokèmon egg were curious about what the egg will hatch into. Then the glowing turned into a bright light and started to form the figure of the newborn. All the pokemon were shocked at what they saw. Instead of a Pokèmon, a HUMAN came out from the egg! The girl had auburn-brown long hair tied into spiky pigtails and had the body of a 14-16 year old and wore a beautiful pink dress that went to her knees w/ floral patterns.

The girl was sound asleep and was breathing normally. The Pokèmon couldn't get into the school to alert the other humans and could only watch over her until the humans woke up.

_To be continued..._

**Hey guys, I hope you guys liked the prolouge to my very first fabric! I had this idea for a while now and only just started working on it. I would really appreciate it if you guys could review it an show name some support. Also if you want, you can give me ideas on some other stories I could do ! Thanks and I'll see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: the beginning

ch.1

_**Rhytmi's**_** P.O.V**

The storm last night did a number on the students, me included! Before going to class, I decided to go to Ascension Square to relax a bit.

"Hey! Rhytmi!" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around to see my too good friends, Kieth and Isaac. Kieth had spiky red hair and green eyes. He wore the regular Ranger School uniform: for the boys a green vest with a yellow tie over a white under shirt, . Greenish-brown cargo pants, and regular brown sneakers. For the girls, the same but with a skirt. Kieth's dream is to be the best ranger he can be, but can be a bit competitive.

Isaac had blonde mushroom-like hair and blue eyes. He wore an outfit similar to kieths, but had a white lab coat over it. I sorta have a crush on him...

""Hey guyswhat's up?" I asked with a small grin on my face.

"Just wondering where you're going is all" Isaac said. We all started to walk to Ascension Square.

"Nowhere really. Just gonna chill by the pledge stone for bit. You guys can join me if you like!" I explained as we walked down the stairs.

"Sure." Kieth said with his usual grin on his face. "That storm last night makes you NEED a break afteralll we did."

"Definitely" I said with a sigh as we crossed the school grounds.

"Heywhat's going on over there?" Isaac asked, pointing to a group of Pokemon.

"I dunno. Let's go check it out!" I said with a determined look in my eyes. The guys nodded and we rushed over there. We were shocked at what we saw.

Laying there was a girl who seemed unconscious. She didn't look hurt, but we checked anyway.

"Go get a teacher!" I ordered. Kieth & Isaac obeyed as I checked to see if she was ok. "Good, there doesn't seem to be any injuries. Hey! Hey wake up! Wake up!"

She started to open her sapphire eyes when Isaac & Keith returned with Ms. April, our teacher, & Principal Lamont in tow.

"Oh my Arceus! Is she alright?!" Ms. April gasped as she walked over to us.

"Yeah. She's perfectly fine as far as I can tell." I replied with a small grin on my face. We all turned to face the girl. She seemed confused due to her expression. "Excuse me, but can you tell us who you are?"

She just tilted her head, a sign of complete confusion. "Can you at least tell us your name?" I asked. Still nothing.

"She might be suffering from amnesia." Isaac said.

"Well, lets continue this in the staff oom. No need to stay out here for too long." Lamont said. We all agreed and started to head there when we heard a yelp from behind us. We turned around to see the girl had fallen on her face not a step from where we found her.

"Maybe her amnesia is so bad that she doesn't remember how to walk, let alone talk." Isaac sighed as i helped her up. We continued on our way as i retaught her how to walk. She seemed to be a fast learner, because she didn't fall back down again.

We sat her down in one of the chairs as Principal Lamont said "So, young lady, you don't remember a thing about yourself or your past?" She shook her head to say she didn't . "Well I can't let someone like you go, so I'll enroll you in our school. Now, there's just a few things we must decide. 1. Your new name."

"I got one! How about Kate Summers?" I suggested. She seemed to like the name. "Well it's nice to meet you Kate! I'm Rhythm I Heart and this is Kieth Jackson & Issac Warrell. The lady over there is Ms. April, one of the teachers here, & the man who you were just talking to is Principal Lamont." I explained, pointing to the respective person I introduced.

"Thank you Rhythmi. Now all we need is to pick which course you'll be taking & the class you'll be in. I take it you have an extra seat in your class, Ms. April?" Lamont said.

"Why, yes I do! And I would be happy to have her join my class!" Ms. April replied with an excited look on her face.

"Good. Now we need to know if she wants to be a Ranger, Operator, or Mechanic." Kate got excited when she heard "Ranger" .

"I think she wants to be a Ranger. She got all excited when you mentioned it." I told him

"Well, my dear, let me explain what a Ranger is before you make a decision. You see, a Pokèmon Ranger is a person who befriends Pokèmon with a device called a Capture Styler and maintain peace in the world with the help of said Pokèmon. Is this what you want to do?" He asked. She nodded her head vigorously.

" Then its settled. You'll start on Monday. Kieth, Rhythmi, Isaac, I trust you three to show her around the school & reteach her everything she should know by this point at your own pace. Don't worry about class, you'll get the day off today." Lamont said

"Right!" The three of us said and dragged Kate out of the room.

We showed her around, explaining the signifigance of each room inside. We then started to walk outside when we heard Janice, the caretaketr, scream "Someone! Help!"

We looked around and saw all the Bidoof running around in a rampage. Kieth had an all too familiar smirk on his face. No, he isn't thinking what I think he is, is he?

"Hey Kate, care for a little Capture Contest? The person who catches the most Bidoof wins." I groaned and saw that Kate had a determined look in her eyes, pulling her newly acquired styler out ( she got it before we left the Staff Room). She nodded in agreement.

"Fine. I'll help you with the first one Kate, so listen carefully." I said as they got ready. They ran off, me following close by Kate. I explained to her how to use her styler & she didn't have any problems. In the end, Kieth was the winner at 5-4.

"I'd rate your capturing skills about 65 out of 100." Kieth said with a grin on his face.

"It was her first try, Kieth. She did better than that!" I reminded him. We then resumed the tour, finishing off at Ascension Square.

"And thus ends Rhythmi''s spectacular tour! (A/N: I don't remember exactly what Rhytmi said at the end there, I just remembered those parts.) So Kate, dou you think you'll like your stay here?" I said as the tour ended. She nodded with a smile on her face.

"Good to hear! 'Cuz until Graduation, your stuck with us. Maybe even after. Let's all be friends no matter what happens!" Kieth said as he stook his hand out. We all piled or hands up and made that promise. We then decided to head back inside to relax for the rest of the day. This is going to be a great year!

_To be continued..._

**Finally this chapter is done! I had SO much trouble writing it. Whenever iI got to a certain point, my computer would close the software and I would have to retype it from when I wrote that Rhythm I had a determined look in her eyes. It was so FRUSTRATING! But anyways, I finally got it to cooperate and finally got finished writing. I hope you guys liked the first chapter. This was meant to come out yesterday, but, you know. I'm gonna try to upload this daily. If I don't, then i 'm thinking on how I want this story to go, I'm sick, or I didn't have time to finish ( stupid school...). Anyways, see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: the Courage Test

Ch.2 The courage test

**Kate's POV**

Today was a very weird, yet amazing day. I may not know my past, but I will remember eventually. At least I have my new friends to help me when I'm confused on what their saying. Speaking of, I have already started to learn how talk already, but I'm referring to myself in third person verbally. I don't do that mentally though... I don't know why.

In the middle of the night, everyone was sound asleep. Rhytmi had given me some spare clothes and PJ's, so I was all set. I was having a great sleep until I was interrupted by Rhytmi shaking me awake.

"Why are you waking Kate up now?! It's 11:00!" I asked sleepily.

"Come on! We wanna do something real quick!" Rhytmi replied. I knew I couldn't win against her, so I got up and followed her out of the room.

"Okay I brought her." Rhythm I whispered to the others, who were all in their PJ's." Let's begin Kate's initiation!" I was confused. _Initiation_? What is that.

"This is a tradition we always do for new students in the school. It's called the Courage Test. We've all hidden our stylers in 4 rooms downstairs. Retrieve them all and place them in front of the door down in the basement." Kieth explained.

"But its dangerous to go alone, so the student who sits next to you in class has to go with you. Since the only available seat, yours, is right next to Kieth has to go too." Rhythm I added with a smirk.

"Kate understands. Let's get started." I said, pulling kieth down the stairs with me. We got to the bottom when Kieth scared the living shit out of me over a BIDOOF! Really, a Bidoof!? I just laughed as his checks turned red.

"I was just supprised, OK!" Kieth exclaimed angrilly.

"_**Sure you were."**_I heard. I was shocked when iI heard the Bidoof talking. I disregarded it, saying I was hearing things.( A/N: bolded itallicised text means a Pokèmon is speaking. Kate is the only one who can understand them because of what she is.)

"Let's just go find those stylers already." I ordered. I stopped when I heard the voice again.

"_**I can help you with that! I know where they all**_** are!"** I heard the Bidoof say. I just stared at it. I then gestured to it to lead the way. I could tell that Kieth was confused.

We went into the library first, or as Rhythmi called it " Kieth's nap room". I noticed two rows of boxes in the way and a styler on the other side of the room. I asked the Bidoof if it could break them. It agreed and proceeded to do so.

"How'd you do that? You didn't even capture the Bidoof!" Kieth asked as the Bidoof walked back over to us. I just shrugged.

I ran over and picked up the styler. We headed to the staff room next. I could see a Pichu with on of the stylers tied around its neck. I knew I would have to take it from it. I sneaked up on it & was about to grab it when it ran away. I asked Kieth for help andhe started to corner it. We both launched ourselves at it, but missed. I didn't realise at first that I had landed on Kieth. When I did though, a surge of embarrassment filled my body.

"Kate's so sorry!" I kept repeating as we got back up. I could tell I was blushing A LOT.

"No worries. It was just an accident." He replied. I couldn't help but wonder: why was I so embarrassed? Could I be... no. Kieth's just a friend. Nothing more.

We eventually got all 4 stylers. I caught a Zubat with my own due to the fact thaI I felt I would need it soon. I was right. In the basement was a wood fence and two crates. I asked Bidoof & Zubat to take care of it and we continued onward after I said goodbye to the two pokèmon. When we got to the door, I was about to place the stylers when I heard a ghost-like voice.

**_"Get out... of our_ territory...now..."** it said. I couldn't help but feel a bit scared. I could tell Kieth was too, for he was holding onto me tightly.

"What was that?" I asked. My question was answered as four Ghastly appeared out of nowhere. I caught them as fast as I could, while Kieth ran off, making a bit of noise in the process. I had just caught the Ghastly when the door opened. Out came a man with weird blonde hair that smelled of a lot of hair spray. He wore a yellow sweater with a brownish-red vest on top and long khachi pants. He looked mad.

"Who's there?!" He asked and then his gaze fell upon me. "Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"K-Kate's a new student here. She couldn't sleep so she walked around a bit, but got lost." I lied. I couldn't let my friends get in trouble because of me.

"Well then, Kate, I'm Mr. Kincaid, one of the teachers here. You should know that no student is alowed out of their dorms after hours, let alone the basement. I suggest that you head back to bee." Kincaid said as he walked back into the strange room. I walked back upstairs to Rhytmi whisper-yelling at Kieth. Probably about coming back without me.

"...I mean seriously! She could have gotten caught by Kincaid because of you!" She said with a pissed of look.

"Kate did..." I intervened. I then explained what happened as I placed the stylers I accumulated on the table.

"Well, at least you didn't get chewed out by hairspray head." Kieth said. He then got hit in the back of the head by Rhytmi.

"Well, we'll call your initiation complete. We should get some sleep. 'Night Kieth." Rhythmi said as we headed back to our respected dorms. As I was falling asleep, the events of the initiation kept playing in my head. I blushed a little at mine & Kieth's little incident. I contemplated on why I felt that way as I drifted off. I will never forget today.

_To be continued..._

**Hey guys! Sorry this took a while for me to update. I had to focus on schoolwork for a bit & didn't have time to write this chapter. But while I was away, I thought up of some ideas for the story. The next chapter will be featuring our favorite jokester. Hopefully I'll get it done and uploaded tomorrow! Anyways, see you guys then!**


	4. Chapter 3: Outdoor Class

ch.3: Outdoor Class

**Kate's P.O.V**

It's been at least a month since I came to the Ranger school. My speech has gotten better and everyone in my class has been really nice to me, especially when they learned of my _condition. _Things have been going great so far, even though iI haven't remembered anything yet. Its depressing, but I'm alright, knowing that my friends will always be there for me.

Today was just an average day, or so I thought. When Ms. April walked into class, she didn't do her usual routine, but instead faced the class with her usual smile.

"Can anyone tell me what today is?" She said looking around. I was confused. My questions were answered when everyone (but me) all yelled "OUTDOOR CLASS!"

"What's outdoor class?" I asked. Everyone was too busy talking to hear me though.

"Okay everyone! Head out to Ascension Square immediately. You don't wanna be late!" Ms. April ordered. Rhythm I was about to leave when I grabbed her arm and asked her what outdoor class was.

"Oh, right, I forgot! Outdoor class is an event here where both classes go down to Ascension Square and learn what its like to be a Ranger, Operator, or Mechanic by one of them." She answered with an apologetic look. A real Ranger, huh? This got me excited.

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's go!" I exclaimed as i ran out the door to Ascension Square. When we got there, I saw a man in a Ranger uniform with an afro. I could tell we were in for a strange day. I waited as the other class piled into the area.

"Hello there! I'Crawford, a graduate from this very school your in now. This is my partner Budew." He said. A Budew then jumped onto his shoulder.

_**"Hi there!"**_ It said. I still couldn't get over the fact that I could understand Pokèmon.

"And these are my friendPokemon." Crawford continued. Out of nowhere, a few Pokemon appeared and went over to Crawford.

The rest of class went on with students asking Crawford questions. Some were personal and his responses made me laugh. Then a beebibg came from his styler. It looked just like ours, but was red.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Crawford! Come in! A Mantine has been injured near Ranger School island! Luanna's coming by boat to pick you up. Go check it out!" A voice said. It sounded serious. Crawford acknowledged his orders and hung up.

Not too long after that, a boat appeared at the pier. On it was another Ranger. She had short black hair and yellow eyes and wore the same uniform as Crawford. She looked really pretty. Crawford dashed onto the boat and it dashed off. Some students ran after it wishing them good luck.

Class was cut short, so we were left to do our own things. Everyone but me, Kieth, Rhythmi, & Isaac left.

I heard Kieth say something, but I zoned out. I only got back to the conversation when Kieth said "Hey, let's all make a promise. Right here by the pledge stone to be the best we can be!" We all agreed and started to put our hands in the middle of us, piling them u.

"To be a successful Operator."

"To help the world with science."

"To be the best Ranger"

"To protect the world and figure out my past."

"WE PROMISE!" We said in unison. And so, our adventures officially began. Little did we know though, a great evil was forming at that exact moment...

_To be continued..._

**Chapter 3 is here! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know its short, but my memory on this segment of the school arc was a little foggy, so iI just summarized it in my own way. I really appreciate all the support this story is getting. It really helps. Next chapter: depression arises in Kate as families visit. She also gets an unexpected visitor. See you guys then!**


	5. Chapter 4: Visitor Day Blues

ch.4: Visitor Day Blues

_A few days later..._

**Kate's P.O.V**

What is going on? Everywhere I look, people are running around putting things up like banners and shit. Even my friends are in on this!

"What's going on?" I asked Rhythmi. Apparently its a special day called "Visitor day" where the students can see their families after being in the school for a while.

"Oh... well I hope you guys have fun today..." I said, turning away from her. They must have forgotten about my amnesia. I feel so alone

"Oh Kate, don't be upset." I heard her say, trying to cheer me up.

"No, its okay. I'm fine. Go have fun. I'll be fine." I lied. I wasn't gonna be okay. I don't remember my family. I probably will never see them. I have no one. But I don't want my friends to worry. I can be strong. "I'll see you guys later." I walked out of the building. We had the day off due to the event. I sat down outside the school gates. I feel so alone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I heard. I looked up to see the ranger girl from a few days ago. I think her name was Luanna? I'm not sure. Why was she even out here anyways? Is she visiting too?

"I don't wanna talk about it...I responded sadly.

"Now don't ba like that. You can tell me anything. Its my job to fix any problem. Now tell me, why are you so sad?Luanna asked. I guess I don't have a choice here.

"Everyone's gonna see their families, but due to my condition, I won't see mine. I don't even REMEMBER them. I suffer from amnesia. Just seeing all my friends get ready to see their family just... just..." I could feel tears coming. I couldn't help but start crying. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Its okay. Its okay. Let it all out." I hear Luanna say. She had sat down next to me trying to calm me down while I just bawled my eyes out. I eventually stopped.

" Hey, I have an idea! How about I become your honorary sister. This way, you won't feel left out!" She said. I could feel joy overflowing me

"You will?!" I asked. She nodded. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I said as I hugged her. I have a sister. I HAVE A SISTER! I'm not alone anymore.

"You head back up to the school and wait for me there. I have to call my leader and tell him what's going on." She said. I nodded and ran up the stairs to the school grounds and waited for her there. I didn't wait long. I told her that it would be crowded inside, so we should hang out outside. We spent the rest of the day bonding,telling stories of our lives. Like how she keeps having to beat the crap out of Crawford for stealing her clothes and other pranks. She told me EVERYTHING Crawford had done to her. Next time I see him, I'll be careful.

It was time for everyone to leave, so me and Luanna( or Big Sister as I have been calling her) had to say goodbye for now.

"It was great meeting you Big Sister." I said.

"You to." She replied. "Oh! Here, take this. We can keep in touch with each other with this." She handed me a cell phone. It was pink with a keychain with a Mew head at the end.

"I love it! Thank you!" I exclaimed. I was overjoyed. I can talk to my sister whenever I need to now.

"Well I need to go. I'll see you around Kate!" She said and walked off.

"Hey Kate! Who were you just talking to?" I turned around to see Rhythmi talking to me.

"My new big sister!" I replied with a smile. "She even gave me a phone so we can keep in touch!" I continued, showing it to her.

"Wow Kate! Seems as though you had a fantastic day." She said with a smile on her face. We then started to walk back to our dorms as we talked about what we did today. I was third, so I went to bed early today. I never expected any of this to happen. I had a blissful sleep as I rein acted today's events in my head.

_To be continued..._

**Hey guys! Chapter 4 is finally here! Quite a rollercoaster of emotions, wasn't it? I always thought of Luanna as a big sister to Kate, so I made it apart of the story. I know his chapter is pretty short, but I didn't have many ideas for this one. But the next few chapters will be longer. Next chapter: a robbery of the school stylers takes place, and Kieth is caught in the middle of it! See you guys then!**


End file.
